La Voie de la Résignation
by Lablanche11
Summary: Suite de la Voie de la Raison et de la Voie de la Rédemption. Seize ans ont passé et tout a changé. La presse, sa famille et ses amis ont eu raison de lui, il s'est résigné. Mais, encore une fois, un journal risque de tout bouleverser...
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous,

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard. La rentrée m'a demandé beaucoup plus de temps que je ne le pensais...

Bref, me voilà de retour pour cette troisième partie. Je pense qu'elle peut être lue sans nécessairement avoir eu connaissance des deux premières, mais la fiction est un ensemble, un tout, qui comporte bien les trois parties, donc c'est toujours mieux de tout lire.

**R****é****sum****é ****:** Seize ans ont passé et tout a changé. La presse, sa famille et ses amis ont eu raison de lui, il s'est résigné. Mais, encore une fois, un journal risque de tout bouleverser...

**Disclaimer :** Le monde et les personnages sont à JKR.

**Rating :** M

Bonne lecture pour ce prologue !

OoOoOoOoO

_Mai 2010,_

_Je ne saurais dire pourquoi je couche ces mots ici, dans ce d__é__but de journal. Ma vie est accomplie. Je vis avec l__'__homme que j__'__aime depuis douze ans, j__'__excelle dans mon m__é__tier et je n__'__ai aucune m__é__sentente avec mes amis._

_Pourtant, me voil__à __r__é__solu __à __tenter de comprendre cette peine. En effet, je ne suis pas heureux. Une amie m__'__a donc conseill__é __de mettre de l__'__ordre dans mes id__é__es, dans mes envies et mes chagrins. Alors, c__'__est ainsi, j__'__en suis r__é__duit __à __r__é__diger un journal intime. _

_Par o__ù __commencer... ? A partir de quand ce malaise est apparu ?_

_En r__é__alit__é __je pense qu__'__il a lentement germ__é __en moi, ou plut__ô__t en nous. Je ne suis pas le seul __à ê__tre malheureux, je la sens aussi chez lui, notre peine. Il est de plus en plus rare que je retrouve dans ses yeux sa jeunesse et son innocence que j__'__avais tant aim__é à __nos d__é__buts. _

_Au d__é__part, notre amour __é__tait le plus fort. Il __é__tait vraiment profond. Mais je sens au fur et __à __mesure qu__'__il ne suffit plus. Je vois ses regards se charger de reproches. M__ê__me s__'__ils sont souvent brefs et que ses yeux se d__é__tournent en vitesse lorsqu__'__il imagine que cela est de sa faute, je ne peux les manquer. Ils sont l__à__. Ils remplacent lentement les gestes de tendresse, d__'__amour. Son affection disparait pour ne laisser place qu__'à __de l__'__amertume. _

_Mais je ne peux lui en vouloir, moi aussi je perds courage, je perds foi en nous. Et ce dernier mois a __é__t__é __le pire d__'__entre tous. Ce que je craignais le plus est arriv__é__..._

_« __Harry, __à __bout de souffle, quitta les couloirs de sa section, celle des aurors. Ses pieds d__é__filaient sous lui __à __une vitesse folle. Son chef le lui avait annonc__é __: Lucius Malfoy allait __ê__tre lib__é__r__é __pour bonne conduite. Cela faisait douze ans que le p__è__re de son amant y croupissait et __à __pr__é__sent, alors que leurs disputes __é__taient de plus ne plus nombreuses, le mangemort d__é__cidait de sortir. _

_L__'__auror courut encore plus vite et entra en vitesse dans l__'__ascenseur. Impatient, il tapota de son poing la porte, esp__é__rant faire ainsi acc__é__l__é__rer l__'__appareil. La magie de ce dernier lui r__é__pondit par un couinement d__é__sagr__é__able. Harry __é__carta donc son bras et serra encore plus fort entre ses doigts la feuille._

_Une fois dans le hall, il fila vers une chemin__é__e et cria le nom du lieu de travail de son amant. Toussotant de la poudre noire, il quitta l__'__antre dans lequel il __é__tait arriv__é __et fila jusqu__'__au bureau de Draco. Il ne toqua pas et ouvrit sans attendre la porte._

_L__'__avocat __é__tait prostr__é__, une feuille entre les doigts. Ses cheveux blonds lui retombaient sur le front mais Harry devina ais__é__ment son air sombre et partag__é__. Il __é__tait arriv__é __trop tard, Draco l__'__avait su en m__ê__me temps que lui. Ce dernier releva la t__ê__te en entendant la porte claquer contre le mur. Perdu, il se leva et montra le courrier du minist__è__re __à __son amant. Il se rendit alors compte que le m__ê__me papier se trouvait dans la main de celui-ci. Il se jeta alors dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Harry, immobile, le laissa faire, ne lui rendant pas son __é__treinte. Mais l__'__avocat n__'__en eut que faire. Il se rapprocha davantage et un sanglot le prit. Ce fut ce son qui poussa l__'__auror __à __refermer ses bras autour de lui. Mais d__é__j__à __Draco se reculait._

_Des larmes coulaient sur son visage tandis qu__'__un grand sourire s__'__y dessinait. _

_- Tu te rends compte, murmura-t-il tout bas. Il est sorti, il va enfin pouvoir rentrer au Manoir et rejoindre ma m__è__re. Ma famille va __à __nouveau __ê__tre r__é__unie. _

_De plus en plus heureux, il fondit __à __nouveau dans les bras de son amant. Harry ne dit rien, il l__'__enserra __à __nouveau. Il pensa tr__è__s fort mais se tut. Narcissa n__'__acceptait toujours pas son fils au Manoir Malfoy, ils ne se rencontraient que de temps en temps dans les jardins lorsque la femme se sentait trop seule ou regrettait son geste. Quant __à __Lucius, il n__'__avait __é__t__é __que tr__è__s froid quand Draco __é__tait venu lui rendre visite __à __Azkaban et n__'__avait pas accept__é __une seule fois de rencontrer l__'__homme qui partageait la vie de son fils. Dans les amis de celui-ci, seuls Pansy et Th__é__o venaient chez eux, avec beaucoup de r__é__ticence pour ce dernier. Draco ne pouvait pas esp__é__rer de retrouver sa famille au Manoir, cela allait __à __l__'__encontre de leur vie commune. Mais l__'__auror ne dit rien, il ne voulait le blesser d__'__avantage. Les journaux ne les avaient toujours pas l__â__ch__é__s depuis leur mise en couple officielle et l__'__avocat peinait __à __trouver des clients en raison de son pass__é__. Seuls certains fid__è__les de son mentor, Lucien, acceptaient ses services. Leur vie __é__tait dure, leurs disputes nombreuses, et un sourire, m__ê__me couvert de larmes, __é__tait rare. Alors Harry se tut et profita de la chaleur de son amant, priant int__é__rieurement pour que cette nouvelle n__'__annonce pas la fin de leur histoire...__ »_

- Draco ! cria une voix féminine.

Ce dernier se redressa en vitesse cachant par réflexe le journal derrière son dos. Sa mère entra alors dans le salon.

- Mais que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-elle. Nous t'attendons avec Astoria.

- Je..., bafouilla son fils. Je cherchais quelques affaires.

Narcissa lui accorda un sourire gentil.

- Il n'est pas bon de remuer le passé. Tu devrais écouter ton père et vendre cette maison. Cela va faire deux ans qu'elle est vide.

Draco baissa la tête. C'était faux, leur maison était encore pleine de leurs affaires, de celles qu'il avait oubliées avant de partir dans un coup de vent et des siennes qu'il ne s'était pas résolu à toucher.

Le voyant silencieux, sa mère abandonna et fit demi tour.

- Bon, rejoins nous bientôt. Nous devons prendre un thé dans le pavillon.

- Oui, mère, dit tout bas son fils.

Une fois Narcissa disparue, Draco se retourna vers la caisse cachée derrière la télévision moldue. Harry avait du la cacher ici, sachant parfaitement que jamais l'avocat n'irait chercher derrière. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, curieux, alors qu'il avait rendez vous avec ses parents et sa fiancée chez eux, au Manoir, il était retourné ici et avait allumé l'objet. Les sons lui avait rappelés leur cocon, il les avait entendus de nombreuses fois lorsqu'il avait fait la cuisine pour eux. Mais l'image s'était brouillée et il était alors allé fouiller derrière, là où se trouvaient normalement tous les fils étranges qui la reliaient à la source électrique. Et la caisse était là. Il y avait deux journaux cachés sous une pile de pulls fait main par la mère Weasley.

Draco se sentait comme revenu dix huit ans en arrière lorsqu'il avait découvert le journal de son père en fouillant dans l'interdit. Il se saisit des deux livres et les serra contre son coeur. Ses yeux secs le piquèrent tandis qu'une douleur profonde entaillait sa poitrine, mais rien ne coula. Il avait déjà trop pleuré.

Non, il les lirait mais qu'afin de se souvenir encore une fois, une dernière fois, de leur histoire et de leur bonheur. Harry avait tort, ils avaient été heureux, peut être pas jusqu'à la fin, mais Draco se rappelait que leur cocon réussissait à chaque fois à lui réchauffer le coeur malgré toutes leurs difficultés. Alors, il se souviendrait, encore. Il n'oublierait pas.

Résolu, l'avocat éteignit définitivement l'appareil et quitta le salon, puis la maison. Sur le seuil, il se retourna pour enlever le sort de lumière qu'il avait jeté en entrant, puis claqua la porte. Cette dernière se referma sur la maison froide, vidée de la chaleur du couple qui l'avait habitée pendant plus de quatorze ans.

OoOoOoOoO

J'espère que cela vous a plu. La suite sera là dans une semaine.

Une review ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous,

Je suis vraiment contente de vous retrouver pour cette nouvelle et dernière partie !

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoO

Allongé sur le côté dans l'immense lit de sa chambre, un bras calé sous sa tête, Draco fixait les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers son rideau, soulagé. Sa nuit sans sommeil s'était enfin terminée. Les souvenirs qu'il avait lus dans le journal de son ancien amant l'avait rongé durant de nombreuses heures et l'avait empêché de fermer les paupières ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Il s'était promis de ne pas lire de suite le journal, préférant ne pas mettre fin à ces lignes trop rapidement. Malgré tous ses efforts pour recommencer sa vie, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se raccrocher à cette parcelle de leur vie à deux. Il voulait la garder le plus longtemps possible.

Pansy le lui avait dit, il devait passer à autre chose mais c'était plus fort que lui. Même si l'état actuel de leur relation inexistante était en grande partie de sa faute, il n'avait pas souhaité que les choses se déroulent ainsi. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde ressentir encore des sentiments pour Harry. Il avait juste du faire un choix et avancer. Briser la glace. Il s'était résigné.

Draco finit par trouver la force de quitter ses draps et se diriger vers sa salle de bain. Le miroir lui apprit qu'un sort de camouflage serait nécessaire afin d'effacer ses cernes profondes. Il se coiffa ensuite et quitta sa chambre.

Dans la salle à manger, sa mère lisait tranquillement le journal. Ses mains devenues ridées tremblaient légèrement, signe que la maladie la rongeait. A ses côtés, Lucius buvait son thé. Les cheveux du patriarche de la famille Malfoy avaient été coupés courts, ils étaient devenus ternes. Plus aucun reflet doré ne brillait sur eux et il avait donc préféré couper sa longue chevelure.

Il leva à peine les yeux lorsque son fils les rejoignit à table.

- Draco, murmura-t-il.

Narcissa lui adressa un sourire, s'apercevant de sa présence.

- Tu as bien dormi, mon fils ?

Ce dernier hocha brièvement la tête. Sa mère poursuivit.

- C'est dommage qu'Astoria ne soit pas restée dormir. Elle aurait bien aimé.

Draco ne releva pas. Il prit un toast, le trempa dans son thé et mangea en silence. Ses parents semblaient avoir oublié qu'il avait trente quatre ans et qu'il avait vécu quatorze ans avec un autre homme. Ils tentaient de faire comme si cet écart et la prison de Lucius n'avaient jamais eu lieu, comme s'il avait encore vingt ans et que l'heure était encore aux fiançailles. Et lui n'avait pas la force de leur résister. Depuis que Harry était sorti de sa vie, il n'en voyait plus l'intérêt.

C'était ainsi que tout cela s'était conclu. Astoria, dont le mari était mort au cours d'une de ses missions en tant qu'auror, était apparue dans sa vie six mois après la sortie de prison de son père. Il l'avait rencontrée aux funérailles de Cormac MacLaggen, alors collègue de Harry. Sur le moment, il l'avait comprise, lui aussi craignait souvent pour son amant. Alors il était allé la voir et avait tenté de la consoler. Ainsi, ils étaient devenus amis. Narcissa et Lucius n'avaient pas tardé à l'apprendre et c'était là que tout avait commencé. Après tout, elle convenait parfaitement, fille de sangs purs, elle même sang pur et riche. Quand Harry l'avait quitté, elle avait été parfaite à leurs yeux, ils avaient saisi l'occasion et lui s'était laissé faire, brisé.

Après avoir vidé la dernière goutte brulante de son thé, Draco se leva et quitta le domicile familial. Il arriva directement dans la cheminée des bureaux qu'il partageait avec Lucien, son ancien mentor. Ce dernier se trouvait en pleine discussion avec un client, assis tous deux sur les confortables canapés de cuir de leur salle de réunion. Le jeune homme, inconnu aux yeux de l'avocat, se leva en l'apercevant et se dirigea vers lui. Draco s'arrêta dans sa marche en direction de son propre bureau et accepta la main tendue, étonné. Il était rare qu'un client de son confrère se montre aussi amical. La plupart ne lui jetait que des regards de mépris voir de peur.

- Monsieur Malfoy ! s'exclama le client. Je suis Andrea Willis, journaliste au Chicaneur. Lucien m'a énormément parlé de vous et de vos talents d'orateur. Je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de vous observer durant l'un de vos procès, il faut m'excuser, je débute dans le métier, mais je serai honoré d'écrire un article sur votre travail.

Un rictus amusé se dessina au coin des lèvres de son interlocuteur. Il ne s'agissait que d'un journaliste débutant et non d'un client.

- Ce doit être réellement vos débuts, alors, se moqua légèrement Draco. Généralement, la presse ne prend jamais la peine d'intervenir durant mes procès, sauf peut être pour placer une réplique acerbe en rapport avec mon ancien amant.

L'homme rougit, honteux.

- Oui, je sais... Je lis pas mal la Gazette mais au Chicaneur, nous ne sommes jamais permis cela.

- Il est clairement plus intéressant de parler des nargoles, en effet.

Lucien intervint alors.

- Draco, le réprimanda-t-il. Ecoute au moins ce que ce jeune homme a à te dire. Un article, même dans le Chicaneur, serait bon pour relancer ta carrière.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, froissé.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour cela.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le journaliste et conclut.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé monsieur Willis, mais je ne suis pas intéressé.

Puis, sans oser jeter le moindre regard à Lucien, Draco disparut dans son bureau en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Dans la chaleur étroite de la pièce réduite, il se sentit tout de suite mieux. Elle était son seul point d'ancrage avec sa vie d'avant. Le seul lieu qui n'avait pas changé depuis sa rupture avec Harry. Il se revoyait parfois évoluer avec lui dans cette pièce, sur ce bureau... En dehors de leur maison, elle avait été leur deuxième chez eux. Jamais Draco n'était allé dans les locaux des aurors, même lorsque le brun avait été promu chef de sa section, il n'avait pas osé y mettre les pieds. Il savait qu'il aurait été très mal vu.

Après s'être installé sur son fauteuil, l'avocat observa la surface lisse et propre de son bureau. Aucun dossier ne trainait, aucune affaire n'était en cours. Cela faisait deux mois qu'aucun client n'avait sollicité son aide. Bien sûr, il continuait de travailler, il aidait Lucien, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Parfois même, certains clients de son mentor imaginaient qu'il n'était que l'assistant, venant assister au procès mais n'ouvrant pas une seule fois la bouche, n'étant pas l'avocat officiel.

Avec lassitude, Draco fit pivoter sa chaise et ouvrit un des rangements. Il voulait étudier à nouveau un dossier qui l'avait laissé perplexe durant six mois, cet état provoquant ainsi l'emprisonnement de son client. Alors, parfois il tentait de déchiffrer à nouveau chaque seconde de ce meurtre avec préméditation.

Tandis qu'il arrivait à la conclusion et à la mort de la victime, égorgée telle une moldue, sa porte s'ouvrit en grand et Lucien apparut sur l'embrasure de la porte.

- Draco, cela suffit ! Pourquoi as-tu réagi ainsi ? J'ai du négocier et insister pendant un quart d'heure avec ce pauvre jeune homme pour qu'il revienne te voir ! Tu es infernal.

Celui-ci referma délicatement le dossier de carton et cacha à l'aide de son bras le nom de ce dernier. Il répliqua ensuite :

- Et avec quel procès tu aurais voulu que je montre mes talents d'orateur ? demanda-t-il ironiquement. Je n'ai pas le moindre client.

Lucien fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il semblait avoir oublié ce point.

- C'est vrai... Mais, je suis sûr que madame Francis acceptera que tu sois son avocat officiel. Elle te fait du charme à chaque fois que tu viens.

- C'est à toi qu'elle fait les yeux doux, Lucien. Tu es juste trop vieux pour t'en rendre compte.

Le plus âgé croisa ses bras en fronçant encore plus ses sourcils, il ne s'était pas attendu à cela visiblement. Son regard se posa alors - sur les feuilles qui dépassaient de sous le bras de son protégé.

- Mais c'est quoi que tu as là ? Je suis sûr que c'est un nouveau dossier !

Il avança à grand pas jusqu'au bureau et vola le contenu. Son visage se ferma dès qu'il aperçut le titre.

- Encore cette affaire, Draco ? C'est peine perdue... Nous avons étudié cent fois le dossier ensemble. Ton client était le meurtrier.

- Non ! Il ne l'était pas ! C'était un sang pur, jamais il ne l'aurait tuée de façon moldue ! C'est totalement absurde.

- Ou alors complètement intelligent.

Agacé, Draco se leva et récupéra les feuilles. D'un geste sec, il ouvrit à nouveau le tiroir du rangement et rangea l'affaire. Lucien remarqua alors la pile de journaux à peine dissimulée à l'intérieur.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est...!

Il contourna le bureau et bloqua à l'aide de son bras l'ouverture du tiroir tandis que Draco tentait de le refermer vainement. Ses yeux défilèrent sur les gros titres, lisant à toute vitesse. Son froncement de sourcil se montra alors à nouveau.

- C'est pas vrai... Ne me dis pas que tu gardes réellement ces torchons parmi des dossiers !

Son protégé ne répondit pas et essaya de le repousser afin de cacher son méfait. Un sort le projeta alors contre sa chaise et des liens l'y attachèrent. Outré, Draco ouvrit grand les yeux et resta sans voix.

- Tu... Tu...

- Alors, voyons ça, ricana Lucien en l'ignorant.

Il saisit un des journaux et lut à voix haute :

- « Le Survivant s'est enfin réveillé. », « La séparation tant attendue provoque le départ soudain de notre héros. ». Ah ! Mon préféré : « Le mangemort sans scrupule n'a pas hésité à le sucer jusqu'à la moelle ».

Draco siffla :

- Tais toi.

Mais Lucien poursuivit sur sa lancée :

- Il faut avouer qu'ils ont de l'imagination, te comparer à une sangsue, quelle originalité !

Il regarda ensuite enfin son protégé et se rendit compte de son air sombre et de ses yeux humides.

- Et bien, quoi ? fit-il, moqueur. Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas les lire ? Tu les gardes à portée de main ! Tu dois souvent les lire avant d'aller te coucher, je suppose que cela doit t'aider à t'endormir.

Il jeta ensuite les journaux sur le sol au milieu de la pièce, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Juste avant de claquer la porte, il conclut :

- Il faut faire quelque chose, Draco, ce n'est plus possible. Tu as choisi ta famille plutôt que ton amant mais elle ne t'apporte pas le moindre réconfort, il serait peut être temps que tu t'en rendes compte.

L'avocat fusilla du regard la porte fermée. Même si Lucien l'avait toujours soutenu, il n'avait pas compris leur rupture. Il n'avait pas saisi que cela n'était pas seulement dû à la libération de son père mais aussi parce qu'il ne leur restait plus que leur passion cachée par une montagne de désaccords. De plus c'était Harry qui était parti, non lui.

Agacé, Draco rangea d'un coup de sec de sa baguette les journaux qui jonchaient le sol puis quitta son bureau. Il n'accorda pas un seul regard à son confrère qui lisait un dossier dans la salle de réunion et quitta les locaux. Il alla directement dans son bar habituel, un moldu bien sûr, là où on ne le regardait pas mal.

Une heure passa durant laquelle il vida à peine sa chope de bière, il resta simplement les yeux dans le vide, attendant que sa journée de travail inutile s'achève.

Il fut cependant interrompu dans son absence de réflexion par l'arrivée de Ron Weasley. Ce dernier pénétra dans le bar et le chercha du regard. On avait du lui dire que Draco se trouvait là. Celui-ci ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention, pas même lorsque la langue de plomb s'assit en face de lui et commanda à boire. Celui qui était devenu son ami le regarda, un air de pitié dans les yeux.

- Lucien m'a dit que tu serais là.

- Il parle trop, répondit platement Draco.

Ron soupira et croisa ses bras sur sa robe de sorcier. L'oeil de l'avocat fut attiré un instant par l'insigne de son ami, ce dernier avait bien réussi à monter dans la hiérarchie des langues de plomb. Il devait en savoir beaucoup sur les stratégies secrètes du ministère.

- J'ai des informations, annonça tout d'un coup Ron.

Draco peina à ne pas montrer son excitation à cette nouvelle. Sa main se serra sur sa chope discrètement. Mais son interlocuteur s'en rendit compte et sourit. Il continua :

- Il serait au Brésil, apparemment ils ont détecté des sources de magie noire suspectes dans la région.

L'avocat ne répondit pas. Il ne fit aucun signe distinctif indiquant son inquiétude pour son ancien amant. Ron, conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, poursuivit :

- Il ne va toujours pas rentrer après. Il a déjà demandé à savoir qu'elle pourrait être sa prochaine destination.

Finalement, Draco ouvrit la bouche en prenant bien soin de regarder ailleurs que dans les yeux de son ami.

- Tu ne devrais pas me dire cela, tu pourrais perdre ton travail.

Ce fut au tour de Ron de ne pas répliquer. Après quelques minutes de silence pesant, il se leva et ajouta simplement.

- Tu devrais venir dîner une fois à la maison. Rose te demande parfois.

Il quitta ensuite l'établissement en payant sa bière sans la consommer et laissa Draco seul avec ses pensées.

OoOoOoOoO

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Une review ?


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous,

Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews !

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoO

_Je m__'__attendais __à __ce que tout change apr__è__s cet __é__v__è__nement, mais ce ne fut pas le cas et c__'__est ce qui m__'__attrista le plus. Les choses allaient d__é__j__à __mal. Certes, la pr__é__sence de Lucius au Manoir n__'__arrangea rien, nous n__'__avions pas besoin de la lib__é__ration de son p__è__re pour que notre vie de couple soit oh combien difficile. _

_Ma vision changea alors. Durant un long moment, je me mis __à __lui reprocher ce qui nous arrivait. Bien s__û__r, je ne disais rien en face, mais cela se voyait. Il le ressentait et sa culpabilit__é __grandissait encore. Je regrette aujourd__'__hui ce comportement que j__'__ai eu, mais il est trop tard. Je le sais, il s__'__en veut..._

_« __Harry rentra tard de sa mission ce soir l__à__. Ses coll__è__gues en provenance de la Roumanie n__'__avaient pas voulu coop__é__rer et avaient ainsi rendu la t__â__che bien plus difficile. Ainsi, alors qu__'__il aurait d__û __rentrer en d__é__but d__'__apr__è__s midi, voil__à __qu__'__il __é__tait minuit lorsqu__'__il passa la porte de leur maison. _

_La lumi__è__re allum__é__e lui apprit de suite que son amant l__'__avait attendu, comme __à __chaque fois. Et, en effet, Draco se trouvait dans le salon, endormi sur le canap__é __avec un livre ouvert sur le ventre. Attendri, l__'__auror pressa le pas, retira en vitesse sa robe de sorcier et vint d__é__poser un baiser sur son front. Cela r__é__veilla l__'__avocat. Ses paupi__è__res clignot__è__rent et il se redressa avec difficult__é__. Tout bas, il demanda :_

_- Quelle heure est-il ?_

_- Minuit, r__é__pondit Harry apr__è__s avoir v__é__rifi__é __sur l__'__horloge accroch__é__e au dessus de la chemin__é__e. _

_- Pourquoi si tard ? questionna Draco en se mettant debout._

_- Les choses se sont compliqu__é__es en Roumanie. Les autres n__'__ont pas voulu coop__é__rer et __ç__a a mal fini. Un coll__è__gue a __é__t__é __bless__é__._

_Le regard de son amant s__'__assombrit. D__è__s qu__'__il entendait parler de blessures ou m__ê__me d__'__un quelconque danger au sein de la section des aurors, il s__'__inqui__é__tait pour Harry. Il rechigna donc._

_- Pourquoi te rends-tu dans des endroits aussi dangereux, aussi ? fit-il._

_- Ce n__'__est pas moi qui ait __é__t__é __bless__é__, r__é__pliqua l__'__auror, agac__é __d__'__entendre __à __chaque fois la m__ê__me chose._

_- Cela ne saurait tarder. Tu joues avec le feu. Comme lorsque nous __é__tions jeunes, comme quand..._

_Draco passa une main sur son visage au lieu de continuer, il __é__tait dangereux de rappeler le pass__é__. Mais c__'é__tait trop tard._

_- Je n__'__ai pas eu le choix quand on __é__tait jeunes, comme tu dis. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque toi qui __é__tais coinc__é à __cause de tes parents dans ce Manoir de l__'__horreur._

_L__'__avocat siffla._

_- Tais toi. Ma m__è__re et mon p__è__re y vivent actuellement... !_

_- Ils y survivent, serait plus exact._

_- Ne commence pas, Harry. Pas ce soir, pas apr__è__s que tu sois parti pendant un mois. _

_Mais l__'__auror ne se d__é__monta pas. Il ne songea pas __à __sa fatigue et croisa ses bras sur son torse, fron__ç__ant les sourcils._

_- Tu es all__é __les voir dans ce fameux mois ?_

_- Oui... Je... Une fois._

_- Et alors ? T__'__ont-ils bien accueilli ?_

_Un sourire g__ê__n__é __se dessina sur les l__è__vres de Draco._

_- Tu sais comment c__'__est, dans notre famille, les retrouvailles ne sont jamais tr__è__s chaleureuses..._

_La col__è__re de Harry descendit d__'__un seul coup en voyant l__'__air triste de son amant. Il paraissait vraiment abattu. Abandonnant la discussion, il se pencha vers lui afin de lui d__é__poser un baiser sur la joue avant de conclure :_

_- Allez, viens, j__'__ai sommeil et toi aussi._

_Mais Draco ne le suivit pas vers leur chambre. _

_- Tu repars bient__ô__t ? demanda-t-il._

_Harry arr__ê__ta de marcher d__'__un seul coup et se tendit. Il aurait voulu attendre le lendemain avant de lui annoncer la nouvelle, une belle nuit lui aurait bien convenu. Il se retourna._

_- Apr__è__s demain, en Turquie. Ils se sont d__é__plac__é__s. Je n__'__ai donc qu__'__un jour de repos._

_- Pardon ? s__'__exclama Draco avec force. Tu te moques de moi ?_

_- Je n__'__ai pas le choix, tu le sais bien. _

_- Tu n__'__as pas le choix ? s__'__outra son amant en s__'__avan__ç__ant vers lui, les poings serr__é__s. Et ton coll__è__gue, il a eu le choix d__'ê__tre bless__é __?_

_- Draco... Ne recommence pas._

_- Tu fuis, c__'__est cela, hein ?_

_Harry chercha __à __l__'__apaiser en mettant ses mains sur ses __é__paules._

_- Mais non, qu__'__est ce que tu racontes ? C__'__est mon travail, je dois..._

_- Comme par hasard, juste apr__è__s sa lib__é__ration, tu disparais pour une longue mission, et l__à __tu dois repartir ?_

_- Qu__'__est ce que cela change, de toute mani__è__re ? fit remarquer l__'__auror sur un ton l__é__g__è__rement moqueur en retirant ses mains. Jamais ils ne voudront de moi dans leur Manoir. Ils ne me verront jamais comme leur gendre. T__'__ont-ils parl__é __de moi quand tu es all__é __les voir ?_

_- Non... Nous... Pas vraiment._

_- Et toi ? As-tu tent__é __de leur donner de mes nouvelles ?_

_- Oui, bien s__û__r... Mais... Enfin..._

_- Alors voil__à __! Qu__'__est ce que __ç__a change que je sois l__à__, hein ?_

_Cette fois-ci, Draco perdit son sang froid._

_- Et moi ? Tu pourrais rester pour moi ! Au lieu de fuir les conflits, comme d__'__habitude ! _

_- A quoi bon ? Tu n__'__est pas heureux de me voir rentrer. Tu ne me parles plus, tu t__'__enfermes dans ton bureau sur des dossiers ferm__é__s depuis des lustres et le soir quand je tente une approche, tu fais semblant de dormir. A quoi bon, hein ?_

_Harry n__'__attendit pas de r__é__ponse et fila vers la salle de bain. Il s__'__y enferma avant de prendre sa t__ê__te dans ses mains et de se laisser glisser contre le mur. Il avait __é__t__é __injuste, Draco ne repoussait quasiment jamais ses avances et en initiait la plupart. Mais, il n__'__avait pas voulu se justifier. Oui, il avait demand__é __express__é__ment __à __repartir le plus t__ô__t possible. Il ne voulait pas affronter ces d__é__mons du pass__é__. Il en avait assez du conflit Malfoy, des parents intol__é__rants de son compagnon et de l__'__absence de conviction de ce dernier. Il __é__tait s__û__r que durant leurs rares r__é__unions de famille, Lucius le critiquait et que Draco ne prenait pas sa d__é__fense. S__'__il l__'__avait fait, il aurait __é__t__é __f__â__ch__é __depuis longtemps avec ceux-ci. Non, lui pr__é__f__é__rait se taire, subir leurs remontrances et les voir d__è__s qu__'__ils le lui permettaient. _

_Cette situation de latence allait le rendre fou. L__'__auror savait que cela devait craquer. D__'__un c__ô__t__é __ou de l__'__autre, cela devrait se briser. Et malgr__é __ces longues ann__é__es de couple, il savait qu__'__il perdrait. Maintenant que Lucius __é__tait sorti de prison, il allait reprendre tous ses pouvoirs et son ascendance sur son fils. _

_Harry essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et se redressa. Il n__'__arrivait m__ê__me plus __à __profiter du temps qu__'__ils avaient ensemble, la sentence de leur future rupture pesait trop sur lui. C__'é__tait lui qui __é__tait mort d__'__inqui__é__tude __à __l__'__id__é__e que son amant lui annonce du jour au lendemain qu__'__il le quittait parce que sa famille le lui avait ordonn__é__._

_L__'__eau chaude de la douche calma ses muscles endoloris mais ne r__é__chauffa pas son coeur. Une fois propre, il sortit et se rendit dans sa chambre. Draco n__'__y __é__tait pas encore. Il s__'__allongea donc dans les draps froids et tenta de trouver le sommeil. Celui-ci ne vint pas. M__â__lgr__é __lui, il attendait son amant._

_Peu de temps apr__è__s, ce dernier ne tarda pas __à __arriver. Harry l__'__entendit grimper sur le lit et soulever les couvertures. Il sentit ensuite un bras l__'__enlacer par derri__è__re et un visage se faufiler dans son cou. Le coeur battant __à __toute allure, l__'__auror glissa sa main sur celle qui s__'__agrippait __à __son haut de pyjama et la serra fort contre sa poitrine. Un baiser l__é__ger dans sa nuque r__é__pondit __à __son __é__treinte et cela brisa toutes ses r__é__sistances. Sans un mot, il se retourna vivement et prit en coupe le visage de son amant. Aux sillons de larmes qu__'__il pouvait voir sur celui-ci, il comprit que ses mots avaient frapp__é __fort. Alors, il l__'__embrassa avec passion, cherchant __à __se faire pardonner par celui-ci. Puis quand avec tout autant de d__é__sespoir Draco y r__é__pondit, Harry commen__ç__a __à __le d__é__shabiller et __à __red__é__couvrir sa peau. Lui seul savait combien il y avait song__é __durant le mois dernier...__ »_

Draco ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela soit aussi difficile. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette soirée là. Harry s'était trompé sur ses suppositions, il ne s'était pas enfermé dans son bureau mais avait été là dès le déjeuner. Il l'avait attendu dans leur maison et s'était inquiété en ne le voyant pas arriver.

Son sentiment d'injustice face à la situation avait cependant été effacé dès qu'il s'était souvenu des mots de son père. En effet, durant sa première visite au Manoir depuis que Lucius était sorti d'Azkaban, ce dernier avait comparé à plusieurs reprises son compagnon et les hommes qu'il avait été obligé de fréquenter en prison. Et Draco n'avait rien dit. Il avait parfaitement compris à quoi son père faisait allusion mais s'était tu alors que lui même pratiquait ce que son père trouvait immonde. Il avait joué au parfait fils, étant simplement content de le retrouver et surtout de voir que sa mère allait mieux depuis qu'il était revenu dans sa vie. Harry avait raison, à ce moment il aurait dû comprendre l'issue de la situation. Mais tout ne s'était pas passé ainsi...

Sa réflexion fut cependant interrompue par l'arrivée d'Astoria dans le restaurant. Droite et fière, elle s'avança vers lui et le rejoignit à sa table. Heureusement, son fiancé avait rangé depuis un moment le journal. Il se leva ensuite pour l'accueillir et accepta sa bise sur la joue.

Une fois tous les deux assis, ils commandèrent puis elle entama la conversation.

- Tu as l'air songeur, fit-elle remarquer.

- Rien de grave, la rassura-t-il en souriant gentiment. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

- Plutôt bien, enfin mis à part ce que j'ai lu dans les journaux. Je ne comprends pas comment tu arrives à supporter tout cela depuis toutes ces années...

- On finit par s'habituer, tenta Draco.

- Tu mens mal, sourit Astoria.

L'avocat haussa les épaules. Les plats arrivèrent ensuite et ils commencèrent à manger. Durant un long moment, il y eut ensuite un silence, puis la fiancée reprit la parole.

- Je te connais, Draco, quelque chose ne va pas. Tu as eu des nouvelles, c'est ça ?

Malgré lui, ce dernier avoua.

- Ron m'a dit qu'il était au Brésil et cherchait déjà une nouvelle destination.

- C'est étonnant qu'il te tienne au courant ainsi alors qu'il est son meilleur ami.

- Hermione a un peu plus de mal que lui. Mais Weasley est... loyal envers tous ses amis. C'est vraiment un homme bien.

Astoria se saisit de son verre de son vin et but une courte gorgée.

- Il espère que tu ailles le rejoindre.

- Il sait que je ne le ferais pas.

- Cela ne me dérangerait pas, tu sais.

Draco leva vers elle des yeux étonnés. Celle-ci sourit et se rattrapa :

- Non pas que ces fiançailles me déplaisent mais nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'y a pas de sentiments amoureux entre nous, simplement une amitié profonde. Alors, même si j'aime bien cette situation, je comprendrais si tu voulais retourner vers lui.

L'avocat soupira. Il posa sa fourchette et passa une main sur son visage afin de dégager ses mèches blondes qui cachaient ses yeux.

- C'est lui qui m'a quitté. Et c'était un départ définitif. Je dois tourner la page.

Astoria perdit ses yeux dans le vague.

- Si Cormac était toujours en vie, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à me jeter dans ses bras. Même si mes parents ne l'approuvaient pas.

Draco avança sa main et la déposa sur celle de sa fiancée, lui transmettant sa compassion. Cette dernière se ressaisit, secoua sa tête et finit son verre. Une fois celui-ci posé, elle reprit :

- A ce propos, même si j'adore Narcissa, il faut vraiment qu'elle se calme. Nous lui avons dit pourtant que nous n'avions pas encore de date mais elle veut absolument que le mariage ait lieu en mai.

L'avocat retira sa main, sombre tout d'un coup.

- Je lui parlerai. Il aura lieu lorsque nous le voudrons et uniquement à ce moment là.

- Je suppose qu'ils espèrent avoir un petit fils très bientôt.

- Ils seront vite déçus lorsqu'ils se rendront compte que tu ne tombes pas enceinte.

- Je pourrais, souleva Astoria.

Son fiancé fit de grands yeux. Il croyait pourtant avoir été clair, il n'avait pas de désir pour elle. Celle-ci rit en apercevant son air choqué.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, mais je me suis renseigné sur d'autres méthodes. Les moldus ont...

- Je connais leur processus, l'arrêta Draco.

- Et... Cela ne te plairait pas ? Cormac et moi n'avons jamais réussi à en avoir et je t'avoue que devenir mère me plairait bien.

Draco soupira. Il déposa ses couverts et repoussa sa fourchette.

- Je... Pour moi, il a toujours été clair que je n'aurais pas d'enfant dès que j'ai su que j'aimais Harry. Et... Je ne pense pas que ma famille devrait avoir un héritier, nous sommes trop...

- C'est faux ! le coupa Astoria. Regarde toi ! Tu ne ressembles en rien à tes parents, tu pourrais très bien éduquer ton fils à ton image et non celle des Malfoy.

- Non, je... Je n'en sais rien.

- Peu importe, conclut sa fiancée en souriant. Sinon, du nouveau ? Un client s'est présenté à toi ?

L'avocat se redressa, tout d'un coup moins morose, et fit :

- Non, un journaliste ! Un jeunot du Chicaneur qui croit pouvoir écrire un article élogieux sur moi et mon travail. Il va avoir du pain sur la planche.

Astoria éclata de rire, amusée. Elle fut vite suivie par son fiancé. Le pauvre chroniqueur allait en effet avoir bien du mal à embellir son activité professionnelle alors que cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait plus de client...

Les deux fiancés se quittèrent à la fin du dîner d'une bise sur la joue. Astoria rentra chez elle tandis que Draco se rendit chez Pansy. Son amie vivait avec Théodore depuis que ce dernier avait quitté Azkaban. Leur maison, située en dehors de Londres, était grande et abritait aussi deux enfants. Le couple avait surmonté les épreuves de la guerre, l'infidélité de Pansy et avec elle la perte de l'amitié de Blaise. Draco était leur seul ami restant de l'époque de Poudlard.

Ce dernier transplana directement dans leur jardin. Il marcha ensuite en direction de la maison, suivant le chemin de gravier au travers de sous bois. Même si Théo avait perdu sa fortune avec la guerre, Pansy elle avait pu leur offrir un nid plutôt coquet. Ce fut leur fille qui vint lui ouvrir lorsqu'il frappa. Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres elle le laissa entrer.

- Bonsoir, Draco. Papa et Maman sont dans le salon.

- Merci, Edith. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien ! Papa m'a laissé monter sur son balai aujourd'hui. Je suis allé jusqu'à cinq mètres du sol ! Mais il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas très fort, lui, et que c'était toi l'attrapeur de Serpentard. Tu m'apprendras, dis ?

Draco rit gentiment. Il passa sa main sur la tête de la petite fille en disant :

- Tu n'as que huit ans, Edith. Peut être dans deux ans, je suis étonné que ta mère ait accepté que tu montes.

- Je n'étais pas là, répondit cette dernière en arrivant dans l'entrée.

L'avocat leva la tête vers elle. Pansy lui sourit.

- J'étais au travail. Edith a trop insisté et il a cédé. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'elle nous tanne sur le sujet...

Théo apparut derrière sa femme. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et prit un air penaud.

- Je me suis pris un joli savon lorsqu'elle est rentrée.

Il s'avança ensuite et tendit sa main à leur invité.

- Comment ça va, Draco ?

Celui-ci accepta sa poigne.

- Plutôt bien.

- Vraiment ? objecta l'ancien prisonnier en levant un sourcil sceptique.

Pansy se dirigea alors vers sa fille et la prit dans ses bras.

- Allez, viens Edith, on va se coucher. Dis au revoir à Draco.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais, ton frère est déjà couché.

L'avocat se pencha pour embrasser la joue tendue de la fille de ses amis puis la regarda disparaitre vers les escaliers dans les bras de sa mère. Il suivit ensuite Théodore dans le salon et accepta un verre de scotch.

- Comment cela se passe avec Astoria ?

- Très bien. Ma mère est un peu trop insistante quant à la date du mariage, mais sinon les choses avancent lentement.

- Vous allez vraiment vous marier alors ?

- Nous sommes fiancés, souligna Draco.

- Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une mascarade pour tes parents, avoua Théo.

Soupirant, l'avocat se détourna de son ami et se dirigea vers la fenêtre du salon. Tout en faisant tourner son verre entre ses mains, il répondit :

- Harry est parti et je sais que c'est par ma faute. Il ne semble pas vouloir revenir et je ne sais pas si de toute manière ce serait une bonne idée. J'aime beaucoup Astoria. Alors, c'est vrai, je n'ai aucun sentiment amoureux pour elle, mais je ne veux pas chercher ailleurs. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais aimer une autre personne.

- Un autre homme, tu veux dire, corrigea Pansy.

Draco leur fit face. La femme venait de les rejoindre, elle s'assit ensuite sur le canapé et accepta le verre que son mari lui présenta.

- Je n'envisage même pas la possibilité. Mais parlons plutôt de cette leçon de vol avortée, elle a vraiment réussi à élever le balai ?

Le visage de Théo s'illumina d'un seul coup. Ignorant l'air sombre de sa femme, il confirma :

- Oui, elle s'entrainait dans notre dos en fait, c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté. Mieux vaut que ça ait lieu sous nos yeux.

- Ou alors, on va faire disparaitre tous les balais de cette maison.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, s'outra son mari. Et mes matchs avec Draco et Ron ?

- Le plus important, c'est la sécurité de notre fille !

Draco rejoignit son amie sur le canapé, un pincement au coeur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur envier leur bonheur. Surtout lorsqu'il réalisait que lui ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu...

OoOoOoOoO

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Une review ?


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à tous,

Un énorme retard pour ce troisième chapitre, je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner... Sachez cependant que cette fois-ci, j'ai pris un peu d'avance, donc cela ne devrait plus se reproduire.

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdu en cours de route...

Bonne année à tous en tout cas !

Je suis Charlie.

**RAR :**

Inuko : Je suis plus que désolée du retard. Non, je n'ai pas abandonné car me voilà repartie de plus belle. Astoria est sympa, c'est vrai, elle n'a pas un mauvais rôle et ça change :) Merci pour ton soutien sans faille !

Ano-Nyme : Un happy end serait une vengeance de la part de Draco contre Harry ? Haha, c'est un point de vue qui se défend :p Merci pour ta review, et à très bientôt !

Une fan : Quelle belle et longue review, mais c'est vrai, il y avait trop parties à commenter... Et oui, ils quittent encore, mais je te rassure, il s'agit de la dernière partie ;) En tout cas, la suite est là, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! Merci pour ta review et bonne année à toi aussi. Beaucoup de bonheur !

Guest : Et oui, j'ai un peu plus de mal pour cette troisième partie, c'est difficile de tenir la longueur, mais je n'abandonne pas, j'aime ce que je fais :) En tout cas, la suite est là, alors bonne lecture !

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoO

_Le retour avort__é __du Survivant _

_Nous l__'__avions tous esp__é__r__é__. Nous l__'__avons r__ê__v__é __son retour. Cela fait un long moment que Harry Potter a quitt__é __notre pays pour enchainer mission sur mission __à __l__'é__tranger. Depuis sa rupture avec l__'__ex-mangemort, il n__'__est pas rentr__é __chez lui une seule fois, fuyant sans aucun doute l__'__homme qui l__'__a d__é__j__à __remplac__é __(pour plus d__'__informations concernant le futur mariage de Draco Malfoy et Astoria Greengrass rendez vous page 9). Et il devait revenir cette fois-ci, notre source nous avait confirm__é __l__'__ach__è__vement d__'__une longue aventure et l__'__absence d__'__un autre ordre de mission. Pourtant, voil__à __qu__'__elle nous a annonc__é __hier soir que c__'__est le Survivant lui m__ê__me qui a demand__é __une autre destination. Notre d__é__ception est immense._

_A ce propos, nous avons bien re__ç__u vos lettres, chers lecteurs. Certains d__'__entre vous souhaitent que le minist__è__re impose l__'__exil __à __Draco Malfoy afin que notre h__é__ros nous revienne. Esp__é__rons qu__'__il vous entende..._

Les doigts blancs se crispèrent sur le papier, le froissant férocement. L'air frais et le calme du jardin public n'aidèrent en rien l'avocat à se calmer. Encore une fois la presse allait trop loin. Tout était à nouveau de sa faute et uniquement de sa faute. Certes, il était d'accord avec le fait que le départ à l'étranger de Harry était dû à leur rupture, mais jamais il aurait cru que certaines personnes veuillent son exil à lui. Après toutes ces années, la haine du monde sorcier envers lui n'avait pas faibli. Il payait encore aujourd'hui les nombreuses pertes causées par la montée de Voldemort.

Draco se leva après avoir glissé le journal dans la poche intérieure de son manteau puis resserra le col de celui-ci autour de son cou, l'hiver approchait. Il quitta le jardin public vide et trouva une ruelle sombre afin de transplaner. Il arriva devant la porte de la maison des Weasley. De la fenêtre située au rez de chaussée, il aperçut l'agitation à l'intérieur de la maison. Le père devait être rentré du travail. Il n'hésita pas alors et toqua. Ce fut Granger qui lui ouvrit.

- Oh ! Draco, bonsoir. Je ne savais pas que tu venais dîner.

- Je passe juste. Ron est là ?

- Oui, entre. Il est dans la cuisine.

Elle le laissa passer et referma la porte derrière lui. L'avocat se dirigea de suite vers le lieu indiqué. Dans la cuisine, Ron surveillait ses enfants qui pétrissaient une pâte. La langue de plomb leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Draco ! Tu viens dîner ?

Rose quitta de suite son travail et courut vers l'avocat. Tout en faisant danser ses boucles rousses, elle s'exclama avec entrain :

- Oh oui ! Ce serait bien, reste oncle Draco !

Ce dernier posa une main tendre sur sa tête mais ne s'attarda pas plus sur elle. Il sortit le journal de son manteau et fit :

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment l'information a pu filtrer ?

- Qu'est ce que tu peux en avoir à faire ? demanda avec verve Hermione qui l'avait suivi.

Ron fronça les sourcils en regardant sa femme. Il se saisit ensuite d'un torchon, s'essuya les mains et rejoignit Draco. Il dit alors :

- Viens, on va dans mon bureau.

Une fois enfermé tous deux dans la pièce, la langue de plomb se saisit du journal et lu brièvement l'article. Il s'assit ensuite et soupira.

- Mon chef m'a demandé d'enquêter sur le sujet. Ce ne peut être que quelqu'un du bureau. A part toi et Hermione, je ne l'ai dit à personne. Je suis désolé d'ailleurs à propos d'elle. Tu sais, elle aussi pense que son départ est de ta faute.

- Elle a en partie raison. Mais c'est lui qui a choisi de me quitter.

- Il ne me donne que peu de nouvelles et dès que j'aborde ton sujet, il ne répond plus.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela aussi ? C'est fini entre nous.

Ron sourit tristement.

- Si ça l'était vraiment, il pourrait revenir sans souci.

- De mon côté, c'est clair en tout cas.

Draco se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Surveille tes collègues en tout cas.

Lorsqu'il se saisit de la poignée de la porte, Ron demanda :

- Tu ne restes pas dîner ?

Haussant les épaules, l'avocat refusa l'offre.

- Peut être une autre fois.

Il s'en alla ensuite et se rendit à la sortie sans passer par la cuisine. Mais Rose l'attendait dans l'entrée. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle vint se saisir de sa main.

- Tu sais, Teddy me parle souvent de Poudlard. Il parait que les gens là bas t'en veulent à cause de Oncle Harry. Mais lui, il m'a dit qu'il te défendait. Même si son parrain lui manque, il sait qu'il t'aime et qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'on dise du mal de toi. Moi aussi, je te défendrai quand j'irai. J'ai hâte de leur raconter à quel point tu es gentil.

Draco ne put retenir son sourire attendri. Il serra fort la petite main dans la sienne.

- Merci, Rose. Mais Harry et moi, c'est du passé, tu le sais. Ne te fais pas des ennemis si jeune à cause de moi.

- Mais c'est injuste ! Tu...

- Rose ! appela sa mère. Va rejoindre ton frère.

La petite fille obéit, la tête basse. Hermione vint ensuite ouvrir la porte à l'avocat.

- Je suis désolée pour elle.

- Il n'y aucun souci.

- Rentre bien.

Draco sourit à son amie. Il savait qu'elle faisait des efforts pour ne pas lui en vouloir. Il quitta donc la maison des Weasley et transplana jusqu'à son Manoir.

Le lendemain matin, le journaliste Willis était présent dans les bureaux de Lucien et Draco. Assis confortablement sur un des sièges de cuir de la salle d'attente, il semblait à son aise. L'avocat lui jeta à peine un coup d'oeil au moment où il arriva et décida de l'ignorer. En silence, il rejoignit ses locaux et s'y enferma. Mais c'était sans compter Lucien. Ce dernier, à bout de patience, vint littéralement l'agresser lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son protégé n'avait pas reçu le jeunot. Il ouvrit en grand la porte la claqua derrière lui.

- Draco, siffla-t-il, il y a un homme pour toi dans la salle d'attente.

Ne relevant même pas la tête de sa feuille, celui-ci dit fermement.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé par ce qu'il me propose.

- Bon ça suffit !

Lucien s'approcha du bureau et plaqua ses mains dessus.

- Tu es ici grâce à moi et mon travail. Ce n'est plus toi qui ramène l'argent dans ce cabinet, alors si tu ne vas pas accepter cet article, je te jure que je vire de ces locaux.

Cette fois-ci, Draco leva les yeux, un masque dédaigneux sur le visage.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça, sinon je les rachèterais et c'est toi qui te trouverais un autre lieu de travail.

Puis, il retourna à la contemplation de sa feuille qui se trouvait être vierge. Mais son col fut empoigné et il fut soulevé de son fauteuil par une forte traction. Le visage rouge de Lucien se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Que crois-tu que cela me ferait ? Je m'installerais autre part et les clients me suivraient. Je ne plaisante pas, Draco. Bouge toi un peu !

L'avocat fronça le nez.

- Je n'accepterai pas cet article. Point.

Il se dégagea ensuite et se rassit.

- Très bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Tu l'auras voulu.

Furieux, Lucien fit demi tour et s'en alla en claquant la porte. Draco soupira alors, il savait que jamais son mentor ne le chasserait mais il n'aimait pas se disputer avec lui. Si seulement un client se présentait à lui...

Plus tard dans la matinée, l'avocat daigna lever son postérieur de son confortable fauteuil et sortit de son bureau, son appétit se faisant de plus en plus présent. Il vit du coin de l'oeil que Willis était enfin parti et que son collègue n'était pas non plus là. Satisfait de cette constatation, il commanda à la livraison magique un repas rapide et le réceptionna deux minutes plus tard à l'entrée.

Installé dans la salle de repos du cabinet, il déjeuna en vitesse. Il décida ensuite qu'un peu d'air frais lui fit du bien et quitta donc les lieux. Il alla rejoindre le parc dans lequel il avait l'habitude de se rendre et s'assit sur son banc favori. Il l'appréciait énormément, étant un des seuls endroits proches du cabinet qui n'était pas empli de souvenirs de son ancien couple.

Sa pause fut brève cependant. Une vieille dame moldue vint s'installer à côté de lui et entama une discussion. Peu amène, Draco dut donc se lever et retourner à son lieu de travail. A peine fut-il à l'intérieur qu'il entendit Lucien l'appeler.

A reculons, l'avocat le rejoignit, la mine sombre.

- Oui ? fit-il.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, son mentor lui tendit un dossier. Curieux, Draco s'approcha et s'en saisit. Puis, il lit le titre et brièvement le contenu, pâlissant à vue d'oeil.

- C'est une blague ? C'est quoi ce truc ?

Lucien reprit son document précieux et le plaça sur son bureau en sureté.

- Ce truc, comme tu dis, est un contrat officiel te désignant comme mon employé. Tu peux le signer ou non.

- Mais... Depuis quand es-tu devenu le patron ? s'outra son protégé.

- Depuis que je suis allé au ministère, que j'ai prouvé au ministère de la justice magique que j'étais le plus désigné pour ce poste entre nous deux, étant donné que c'est moi qui est la grande majorité des clients. Cela a été grandement approuvé par la majorité. Etonnant qu'il veuille te voir rabaissé, ajouta ironiquement Lucien.

- C'est une blague, j'espère ? Je croyais que nous étions collègues, que c'était un partenariat.

Plus sérieusement, le plus âgé croisa ses mains sur son bureau.

- Le fait que nous soyons en collaboration n'a jamais été une bonne chose pour ma carrière. J'ai perdu des clients à cause de toi et tu le sais. Je ne veux plus d'un boulet dans mon travail. Alors comme tu ne veux pas te ressaisir et que je t'apprécie malgré tout, j'ai trouvé cette solution pour te forcer. Tu as deux choix : soit tu ne signes pas ce contrat et tu es viré de ces lieux comme je t'en ai parlé ce matin, soit tu acceptes d'être mon employé et donc le fait que je t'impose ce journaliste. Ainsi tu rebondis afin de reprendre enfin ta carrière en main.

Draco ne répliqua rien, furieux, il dédaigna le document sur le bureau et sortit la pièce. Puis, juste après avoir saisi son manteau, il quitta le cabinet. Il transplana ensuite directement dans son ancienne maison et y pénétra fébrilement. Dans le noir, il progressa dans l'entrée et gagna rapidement le salon. D'un coup de baguette, il alluma le feu puis verrouilla la porte. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être dérangé.

Une fois installé sur le canapé, il sortit le journal de son ancien amant et l'ouvrit. Présentement, il n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfouir dans ses bras, retrouver du confort en lui. Mais il n'était pas là, alors il n'avait que ses mots pour l'aider.

_Je revins rapidement de ma mission en Turquie. Etonnament, je retrouvai rapidement notre cible et la maitrisai avec une rage certaine. Notre dispute violente qui suivit mon retour pr__é__c__é__dent m__'__avait s__û__rement affect__é __plus que je ne l__'__avais cru. Durant mes nuits __à __l__'__h__ô__tel, je me ressassais sans cesse ces mots cruels que je lui avais jet__é__s __à __la figure. Il __é__tait rare que je sois franc __à __ce point l__à__. G__é__n__é__ralement, des sous entendus suffisaient __à __animer et __à __engendrer les disputes. La fatigue de son voyage et le retour de Lucius avaient d__û __avoir raison de lui..._

_Alors, avant de tomber le sommeil, je m__'é__tais rappel__é __un moment heureux. C__'é__tait une habitude que j__'__avais prise lors de mes toutes mes premi__è__res missions, quand je trouvais la s__é__paration trop difficile..._

_« __- On y va !_

_- Assur__é__ment que non !_

_- Mais, Draco, enfin !_

_Harry plaqua ses poings sur ses hanches. Il __é__tait habill__é __d__'__une __é__l__é__gante robe de sorcier grise._

_- Mais tu avais dit oui hier._

_- C__'é__tait sous la torture. Ce n__'é__tait pas loyal de ta part. Aujourd__'__hui, je dis non. Peut __ê__tre que demain sera un autre jour..._

_- Mais c__'__est aujourd__'__hui le mariage._

_- Je sais, sourit de toutes ses dents l__'__avocat._

_- Draco, __ç__a suffit. Tu vas t__'__habiller, j__'__en ai assez._

_- Oh non._

_Son amant croisa ses jambes, tranquillement install__é __dans sa place favorite du canap__é__, face au feu. Il reprit ensuite sa lecture du journal._

_- Helena va __ê__tre furieuse. Elle te veut __à __ce mariage. Elle me l__'__a redit, il y a une semaine. Blaise ne sera pas l__à__, il reste __à __l__'é__tranger et il y aura ta m__è__re, Pansy et Th__é__odore Nott._

_- Je peux les voir dans d__'__autres occasions. Je ne veux pas __ê__tre sur le feu des projecteurs et ce nouveau mariage d__'__Helena le sera. Personne ne comprend son choix d__'é__poux. _

_- Justement, elle a l__'__air vraiment attach__é__e __à __lui, apr__è__s avoir jou__é __avec lui durant toutes ces ann__é__es..._

_- Non, c__'__est juste qu__'__elle n__'__a pas trouv__é __de mari plus riche et qu__'__elle ne veut pas finir toute seule._

_- Elle n__'__a pas trouv__é __de mari plus riche ? S__é__rieusement ? Elle a qui elle veut quand elle veut !_

_- Vraiment ?_

_Draco abaissa son journal et jeta un regard per__ç__ant __à __son compagnon. Harry vit de suite son air jaloux et sourit._

_- Si tu insistes, je peux y aller sans toi. Personnellement, je ne veux pas rater __ç__a. Elle sera magnifique en robe blanche._

_- Tr__è__s bien._

_Raide, l__'__avocat se leva et fila dans la chambre._

_- Je vais m__'__habiller._

_Jubilant, l__'__auror lui cria :_

_- J__'__ai fait livrer une nouvelle robe pour toi, elle est dans la penderie._

_Il entendit alors son amant ronchonner et jurer contre lui et Helena. Mais il n__'__en eut cure, il savait que cette sortie leur ferait du bien, un retour dans la vie sociale satisferait le c__ô__t__é __aristocrate de Draco. Tout content, il se dirigea donc vers l__'__entr__é__e et v__é__rifia dans le grand miroir que sa tenue lui allait bien._

_Plus tard dans la soir__é__e, les couples dansaient et la bonne humeur r__é__gnait dans la grande salle de f__ê__te. Mme Zabini, devenue Madame Layson, avait vu les choses en grand, comme __à __son habitude. Les d__é__corations __é__taient magnifiques, luxueuses, et des centaines de personnes s__'é__taient r__é__gal__é__es, juste avant, avec les mets du meilleur cuisinier sorcier. Dans un coin, Harry observait son amant discuter avec la mari__é__e et sa m__è__re. Ces deux derni__è__res s__'é__taient r__é__concili__é__es depuis le proc__è__s et semblaient d__'__humeur joyeuse. L__'__auror resta __à __l__'é__cart cependant, il ne voulait pas provoquer Narcissa et savait qu__'__une rencontre entre eux serait p__é__rilleuse. Alors il regarda de loin. La robe bordeaux de son amant lui allait __à __merveille, elle n__'é__tait pas trop ample et laissait ainsi entrevoir faiblement ses formes. Soudain gourmand, Harry plissa les yeux et passa sa langue sur ses l__è__vres. Une main blanche pass__é__e dans les cheveux blonds attisa encore plus son d__é__sir et il porta __à __sa bouche sa coupe de champagne. D__'__une traite, il la vida et en prit une autre sur le plateau flottant __à __ses c__ô__t__é__s. Il en __é__tait __à __cinqui__è__me et d__é__j__à __la t__ê__te lui tournait. Ses yeux p__é__till__è__rent lorsqu__'__il vit que Narcissa et Helena s__'é__loignaient de son amant. En h__â__te, il engloutit l__'__alcool et se dirigea vers lui. Une fois __à __ses c__ô__t__é__s, il glissa un bras autour de sa taille et lui chuchota tr__è__s doucement au creux de l__'__oreille._

_- On danse, beau blond ?_

_Exasp__é__r__é__, Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais lorsque son regard croisa celui lourd de sens de son compagnon, il se laissa entrainer sur la piste de danse sans commentaire. De suite, l__'__auror le colla tout pr__è__s de lui. Un peu g__ê__n__é__, l__'__avocat chercha __à __se d__é__gager. La main qui devait se trouver sur sa taille __é__tait beaucoup plus basse._

_- Harry, murmura-t-il. Nous ne sommes pas seuls._

_- Et alors ? souffla ce dernier en fixant ses l__è__vres._

_- Et alors, nous sommes __à __un mariage, pas le n__ô__tre de surcroit._

_La voix de Draco s__'é__leva un peu tandis qu__'__il cherchait __à __s__'é__carter. La poigne sur sa hanche se fit plus forte alors._

_- Tu es beau, murmura Harry._

_- Et toi, tu as trop bu. Tu..._

_Mais il fut coup__é __par la bouche de son amant qui se plaqua sur la sienne. Sans h__é__sitation, la langue de l__'__auror vint chercher la sienne. Compl__è__tement pris par le baiser possessif, Draco oublia son volont__é __et se laissa emporter. Puis, enivr__é__, il se fit __à __son tour entreprenant. Il empoigna la chevelure brune, rapprochant leurs visages plus encore. Son d__é__sir augmenta en fl__è__che, le laissant pantelant. Il n__'__avait qu__'__une envie, transplaner et prendre Harry sur le champ. Alors, sans r__é__fl__é__chir plus, il le fit.__ » _

OoOoOoOoO

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

La suite sera là lundi prochain sûr :)

Une review ?


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous,

Je suis désolée de voir que la plupart d'entre vous ne sont plus là, mais bon je

dois m'en prendre qu'à moi même.

**RAR :**

Hp : Contente de te retrouver toi aussi :)

Une fan : Tu es toujours là, je suis contente ! Harry ne va pas tarder à faire une réapparition ;) Merci pour ta review !

Guest : C'est vrai que Draco a la vie dure... Merci pour ta review !

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoO

Le feu s'était éteint dans la cheminée ne laissant que la cendre et les braises refroidies. Cependant, le salon était éclairé par la lumière du soleil matinal et ses rayons perçants. Lentement, Draco émergea d'un sommeil lourd. Il peina à ouvrir les yeux et eut des difficultés à se redresser de son canapé. Une fois assis, il se massa la nuque durant de longs instants.

Le journal de Harry était tombé sur le sol, à ses pieds. Il l'avait lu durant une bonne partie de la soirée puis avait regardé le feu s'éteindre, perdu dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Et lorsqu'il avait commencé à s'endormir, il en était venu à la conclusion que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lire ces pages. Elles étaient remplies de sa vie d'avant, celle qu'il n'avait plus et qu'il n'aurait plus jamais. Il savait le départ de son ex amant définitif. Ils avaient essayé, de toutes leurs forces, et cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Alors, ils avaient abandonné.

Le coeur de Draco se serra au souvenir de cette décision. Il devait tourner la page et, sans oublier, reconstruire sa vie. Cependant, comme lors de sa cinquième année, il savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à tenir sa promesse. La curiosité allait le ronger jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre à nouveau le journal et continue sa lecture. Même si cela lui faisait du mal et n'arrangeait pas sa situation, il n'avait pas assez de volonté pour se restreindre.

Soupirant, l'avocat se pencha, courbant son dos fourbu. Sa main se saisit du livre ouvert à ses pieds. Son regard glissa sur les lignes qu'il n'avait pas encore lues et sa curiosité le poussa à lire un paragraphe. Mais bien vite, son autre main vint refermer le journal violemment. Il ne devait pas faire cela, il suivrait le fil chronologiquement afin que ses propres souvenirs puissent revenir dans le même ordre, de façon logique.

Une fois l'objet bien rangé dans sa poche, il se leva et s'étira. Avec regrets, il quitta ensuite son ancienne maison en transplanant.

Il ne vit pas alors l'homme assis derrière lui, dans l'ombre de la pièce. Le brun qui était arrivé plus tôt dans la matinée se redressa sur son siège. Un de ses doigts vint redresser ses lunettes, les rajustant sur son nez, tandis qu'il poussait un profond soupir. Puis, il se mit à debout à son tour et marcha dans la demeure. Nostalgique, il observa un peu chaque pièce, caressant de la main parfois quelques meubles ou photos. Il ne s'attarda pas cependant. Son repli n'était que bref, il transplana donc à son tour et disparut de la maison.

Lorsque Draco arriva au Manoir, il se dirigea directement vers sa chambre, sans passer pour le salon pour saluer sa mère. Là, il appela un elfe de maison et commanda un petit déjeuner. Puis, il se rendit dans sa salle de bain afin de se laver et de se changer. A son retour dans la chambre, un plateau de nourriture l'attendait. Quelques toasts au beurre furent vite engloutis et la tasse de thé fut vidée d'une traite.

Sans hâte ensuite, il descendit et toqua au bureau de son père. La voix de Lucius lui répondit :

- Entrez.

Draco pénétra donc dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Père, j'aurais besoin de vos conseils.

Intéressé, l'ancien mangemort leva la tête de ses dossiers et lui enjoignit de poursuivre d'un geste ample.

- J'ai quelques soucis avec Lucien...

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Il souhaite mettre le cabinet à son nom, avoua tout bas, l'avocat.

- Pardon ? Tu veux dire qu'il souhaite devenir ton patron ?

- Oui, c'est cela.

Lucius fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Je croyais que vous étiez en collaboration. Depuis le début, c'est ainsi, non ? Pourquoi ce revirement de sa part ?

- Il pense que mon... absence de clients pèse sur sa réputation.

L'ancien prisonnier lâcha sa plume et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

- Tu peux tout simplement abandonner ce métier. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'argent et il y a assez à faire ici, dans ce Manoir. Et puis, de toute manière, ce n'est pas grave, il ne s'agit que d'un passe temps pour toi, n'est ce pas ?

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Pas vraiment, non. J'aime mon métier.

- Et bien, que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Vous avez travaillé avec lui auparavant, et vous avez toujours eu... quelque chose sur vos partenaires de travail, collaborateurs, subordonnés et même supérieurs... Je me demandais si vous aviez des informations aussi à son propos.

- Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi, tu souhaites le menacer ?

Lucius éclata de rire.

- Je vois que tu suis bien ma voie.

Se saisissant de sa plume, il griffonna sur un morceau de papier et le lui tendit.

- Tiens, cela devrait faire l'affaire.

Content, Draco remercia son père d'un sourire et attrapa la feuille. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il lut son contenu. Un clin d'oeil de Lucius confirma son exclamation. Ce dernier le congédia ensuite d'un geste de main et retourna à ses affaires.

Lucien fut ravi de le voir pénétrer dans son bureau ce matin-là. Il l'accueillit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et se leva même pour lui servir un thé.

- Bonjour, Draco. Comment vas-tu ce matin ? La nuit t'a-t-elle permis de méditer ? demanda-t-il en versant l'eau chaude dans une tasse.

- Oui, fit celui-ci en acceptant la boisson. J'ai décidé d'accepter l'offre du journaliste.

- Excellent, fit son mentor en claquant dans ses mains, je suis vraiment content que tu aies pris cette décision et que tu te remettes sur la bonne...

- Cependant, coupa l'avocat. Je refuse le changement de statut.

Il lui tendit alors le morceau de papier rédigé par son père. Tout sourire disparut soudain du visage de Lucien. Il blanchit et son poing claqua sur le bureau.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est insensé, comment... ?

Il plissa les yeux, rougissant de fureur.

- Lucius, siffla-t-il ensuite en comprenant. Ce n'est qu'un sale traitre ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour votre famille, pour lui... Et toi ! Tu oses me menacer, alors que je t'ai sorti du ruisseau mais tu es vraiment...

- Attends, fit Draco, inquiet de le voir s'énerver à ce point. J'ai dit que j'acceptais l'article et je vais faire des efforts. Je ne compte nullement utiliser cette information. C'est mon père qui me l'a donné alors que je lui parlais de mes problèmes. Je n'ai absolument rien demandé...

Lucien sembla se calmer alors. Il s'affaissa et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

- C'est un compromis, donc. Je ne deviens pas ton patron mais tu te bouges enfin.

Abattu, il poussa un profond soupir. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, il se redressa et se mit à nouveau debout. D'une main vive, il agita brièvement sa baguette et une flamme brûla la feuille. Tout trace du papier ayant disparu, il rangea le bout de bois et vint se tenir droit devant son protégé. Il lui tendit ensuite sa main en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Marché ?

Les coins de la bouche de Draco se soulevèrent légèrement tandis qu'il lui rendait sa poigne.

- Marché.

M. Willis était tout excité. Son carnet tremblait dans une de ses mains fébriles et ses doigts agitaient sans cesse la plume de l'autre. Instable sur son siège, il croisa puis décroisa ses jambes. Sa bouche, elle, se mouvait brièvement par interlude, montrant ainsi son envie de poser des questions. Rien ne sortait cependant de ses lèvres. Il attendait sûrement qu'on lui donne l'autorisation.

En face de lui, amusé, Draco l'observait de derrière son bureau. Il le voyait s'agiter et s'impatienter. A chaque fois que le journaliste prenait une inspiration, il le regardait de façon encore plus intense encore, coupant le souffle au pauvre homme. Ses yeux fuyaient d'ailleurs de plus en plus l'avocat. Riant sous cape, ce dernier pariait tout seul sur le dénouement de la situation. Willis n'allait pas tarder à craquer, cela il en était sûr, mais allait-il lui crier dessus ou s'enfuir en courant, cela il l'ignorait.

Malheureusement, il ne put voir sa théorie s'aboutir et obtenir sa réponse puisque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur un nouvel arrivant.

- Draco, il faut qu'on parle ! s'écria Ron. Oh ! Tu es occupé...

La langue de plomb entra dans la pièce, observant le jeune homme assis qui était visiblement perturbé. Le carnet et la plume lui firent rapidement comprendre la situation.

- C'est un journaliste ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers son ami. Mais depuis quand acceptes-tu de les recevoir ?

L'avocat se leva en soupirant.

- C'est une longue histoire.

Une lumière alors s'alluma dans les yeux de Weasley. Se rapprochant de Draco, il lui chuchota tout bas, excité, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh, je vois ! C'est pour attirer l'attention de Harry, c'est une excellent idée !

- Mais pas du tout, siffla l'autre aussi bas. Je ne...

Mais la langue de plomb le serra dans ses bras, son sourire s'agrandissant et dévoilant ses dents.

- Je suis content que tu te reprennes en main, il va te revenir j'en suis sûr.

Un flash les aveugla alors. Outré, Draco se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami et se dirigea vers le journaliste qui s'était réfugié dans un coin de la pièce. Il tenait son appareil photo tout contre lui.

- Effacez cela tout de suite ! ordonna l'avocat d'une voix furieuse.

- Non, fit l'autre tout tremblotant. Vous m'avez donné l'autorisation pour l'article alors je vais le faire.

Puis prenant son courage à demain, il se redressa, se mettant tout droit et affronta en face le regard furibond du Malfoy.

- C'est une excellente chose que vous soyez amis avec Ronald Weasley, il est beaucoup apprécié par le grand public.

- Tout comme l'était Harry Potter, et pourtant cela ne les a pas empêchés de me haïr plus lorsqu'ils ont vu que j'étais proche de lui.

Willis perdit de son assurance.

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil, vous aviez brisé le rêve du héros et de sa famille. Vous n'êtes pas en couple avec monsieur Weasley, non ?

Au fur et à mesure, sa voix s'était faite de plus en plus sourde.

- Sortez ! cria Draco, à bout de nerfs.

- Mais, je... Et l'article...

- Je vous recontacterai. Dehors, tout de suite !

Une fois la porte refermée sur le journaliste, Draco fit face à son ami, plus calme.

- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Ce n'est pas pour Harry que tu fais ça... ?

- Non, Lucien m'a obligé, pour redorer le blason de notre cabinet. C'est une idée que je trouve absolument stupide mais je n'ai pas le choix.

- Le journaliste n'a pas l'air très futé en tout cas...

Draco retourna s'asseoir et ouvrit ses bras en signe d'interrogation.

- Donc ?

Ron prit la place de Willis.

- Harry est venu me voir ce matin.

- Hein ? s'exclama l'avocat.

- Il est passé à la maison tôt. Il n'était revenu que pour la nuit, je croyais que tu l'avais vu...

- Non ! Bien sûr que non, pourquoi je l'aurais vu ?

- Bah...

- Comment était-il ? coupa Draco, ne pouvant cacher sa curiosité.

La langue de plomb soupira. Il croisa ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Exténué. Il se tue à la tâche. Hermione en est bouleversée... Elle a pleuré.

- Mais que faisait-il là ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai cru qu'il était rentré pour te voir...

- Non, il n'est pas venu.

- Ca n'a pas de sens.

- En effet.

Ron fronça les sourcils. L'avocat décida d'y penser plus tard lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son inquiétude grandissante quant à l'état de santé de son ancien amant. Il conclut donc la discussion.

- Bon, je te laisse méditer sur la question. De toute manière, tout cela ne me concerne plus. Il faut que je me trouve un dossier pour Willis ait quelque chose à raconter dans son article. Je ne te raccompagne pas tu connais le chemin.

Le visage de la langue de plomb s'assombrit encore. Il se leva cependant et quitta la pièce. Malgré tout, juste avant de claquer la porte, il lâcha :

- Hypocrite.

Draco décida d'ignorer la pique et tourna son siège afin de fouiller dans ses archives. Tandis qu'il ouvrait à nouveau le dossier de son affaire non classée, un doute soudain le prit. D'un bond, il quitta son fauteuil et transplana dans son ancienne maison. Il courut dans chaque pièce à la recherche de l'auror mais la demeure était vide. Honteux d'avoir cru que Harry un instant l'attendait chez eux, il s'affaissa, abaissant sa tête et ses épaules. Son regard tomba alors sur une de leur photo. Des traces de doigts étaient visibles au travers de la poussière accumulée au fil des mois. D'un geste vif, Draco se saisit du cadre et observa de plus près.

Il avait été là. Ce matin, il était passé ici. Alors que lui dormait dans le salon. S'étaient-ils croisés ? L'avait-il vu ? S'étaient-ils manqués ? Une douleur vive se creusa dans la poitrine de l'avocat. Il avait été si proche ce matin, il aurait pu le voir, le toucher, le sentir... Le manque qu'il avait cru avoir dépassé se fit alors cruellement ressentir. Il glissa ensuite sur le sol, regardant leur photo, et une larme coula sur sa joue.

L'image les représentait amoureux, de dos, à leurs débuts dans un parc londonien. Le bras de Harry enserrait la taille de Draco et sa tête reposait sur son épaule. Puis l'ensemble bougeait et l'auror se retournait pour faire un clin d'oeil au photographe, Ron sûrement, avant de venir reprendre la position initiale, calme et détendu.

OoOoOoOoO

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

La suite sera là lundi prochain sûr :)

Une review ?


End file.
